When You Love Someone
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Song Fic! Gak jago bikin summary so RnR ajah.


**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**~When You Love Someone~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Aku yakin, gadis sepertiku dapat melakukannya. Menyatakan CINTA.**

**Song Fic with the Song When You Love Someone by Endah & Rhesa. **

Umm… Kurasa kalian semua mengenalku. Ya, namaku Fushimi Chihiro. Seorang sophomore dari Gekkoukkan Gakuen. Semua orang tahu kalau aku sangat pemalu dan phobia laki-laki. Dan semua itu benar. Aku tak menyangkalnya. Aku mencoba untuk mengatasinya dengan cara bergabung dengan OSIS. Kupikir, dengan begitu aku MUNGKIN dapat menghilangkan sifatku yang terlalu pemalu dan phobia laki-laki. Kirijou-senpai menunjukku sebagai Bendahara.

Namun, walaupun aku sudah menjadi OSIS sejak aku mulai bersekolah SMA, aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan sifat-sifatku ini. Aku malah menjadi sangat gugup berbicara dengan laki-laki. Jangankan berbicara, hanya bertatapan mata pun aku sudah berkeringat dingin.

Tapi, kemudian… Datang seseorang. Seorang murid kelas 2 masuk OSIS.

Dheg! Sebuah perasaan menyerangku saat dia mulai mengajakku bicara. Bukannya menjawab, aku malah kabur. Meninggalkannya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku lakukan itu? Aku merasa bersalah, maka saat dia mengajakku bicara lagi, aku berusaha sebisaku untuk membalas ucapannya. Namun, sejak saat itu juga, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi!

_**I love you but it's not so easy**_

_**To make you here with me**_

_**I wanna touch and hold you forever**_

_**But you're still in my dreams**_

Entah kenapa, sejak aku mulai berbicara dan bekerja sama dengannya, aku menjadi sangat senang bila malam tiba. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu, aku memimpikan dirinya. Namun, kurasa itu saja tidak cukup…

Aku selalu memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya saat istirahat siang, dengan harapan dia dapat menemaniku pergi kemanapun. Kupikir, selama aku masih mempunyai suara, kenapa tidak kugunakan untuk bicara?

_**And I cant stand to wait till nite is coming**_

_**To my life**_

_**And I still have a time to break a silence**_

Aku dengan cepat menyadari perasaanku. Perasaanku untuknya tumbuh tiap kali aku bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Namun, kurasa aku masih punya satu masalah lagi.

Keberanian.

Ya, aku tak cukup berani untuk mengatakan semua perasaanku padanya. Aku masih takut dan malu. Walau sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa terbuka padanya. Dan aku tahu, aku masih punya satu masalah besar lagi.

Kepercayaan diri.

Aku tak percaya diri. Dia adalah orang paling populer di Gekkoukkan Gakuen. Banyak siswi yang suka padanya. Bahkan idola sekolah, Takeba-senpai pun menyukainya. Aku dapat melihatnya dari cara Takeba-senpai menatapnya. Lalu, murid idola lain, murid pindahan Aigis-senpai juga tampak dekat padanya. Aigis-senpai juga cukup populer. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya anak dari keluarga yang tidak terlalu beruntung. Mana bisa aku berdiri melawan mereka? Itulah pikirku.

_**When you love someone; Just be brave to say**_

_**That you want him to be with you**_

_**When you hold your love; Don't ever let it go**_

_**Or you will loose your chance; To make your dreams come true**_

Tapi, kurasa aku yang sekarang sudah sedikit lebih baik dari yang dulu.

Aku yang dulu hanya berani bersembunyi dan menatap dari jauh. Sampai orang mengira aku stalker. Aku bukan stalker! Aku hanya tidak berani mendekatinya! Lama kelamaan aku muak dengan sikap orang-orang yang menganggapku stalker, padahal mereka juga tak ada bedanya! Mereka, terutama yang perempuan, juga suka membuntuti dia atau Sanada-senpai. Bukankah itu yang disebut stalker?

Aku dulu selalu mencari kesempatan dimana aku dapat berbicara berdua saja dengannya. Namun, sebelum aku dapat menatap wajahnya, aku mulai merasa pusing dan wajahku panas. Alhasil, aku selalu kabur sebelum dapat menemuinya. Memalukan ya? Untuk menyapa saja dulu aku tak berani…

_**I used to hide and watch you from a distance**_

_**And I knew you realized**_

_**I was looking for a time to get closer**_

_**At least to say hello**_

Oke, sekarang setiap aku tidur, wajahnya selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Bahkan saat bangun pun wajahku sudah memerah. Bagaimana saat aku tidur?

Mungkin kalian mengira aku terlalu banyak berpikir tapi… yah, begitulah aku.

_**And I cant stand to wait till nite is coming**_

_**To my life**_

_**And I still have a time to break a silence**_

Aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku. Kucurahkan semuanya dalam kata-kata. Namun, saking gugupnya aku selalu lupa apa yang ingin kubilang setiap kali aku berhadapan dengannya. Rasanya mengatakan 1 kata itu saja sulit sekali! Lidahku selalu terasa kaku saat ingin bicara dan malah membicarakan hal lain.

_**When you love someone; Just be brave to say**_

_**That you want him to be with you**_

_**When you hold your love; Don't ever let it go**_

_**Or you will loose your chance; To make you dreams come true**_

Sekarang, setelah berhadapan dengan sifat-sifatku ini, aku malah dihadapkan dengan masalah baru. Banyak orang menuduhku pencuri. Kepercayaan diriku langsung hilang saat seorang siswa berkata begitu di depanku. Bukan, di depannya. Air langsung menggenang di mataku, namun aku berusaha melawan perkataan siswa itu.

Lalu, aku mendengar namaku dan dia dipanggil melalui speaker sekolah. Kirijou-senpai memanggil kami berdua. Aku tahu, pasti senpai ingin membicarakan tentang uang yang hilang itu. Kali ini, saat kami menghadap Kirijou-senpai, aku langsung berbicara kalau dia tak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua. Aku juga menyatakan kalau aku tidak mencuri uang itu. Kirijou-senpai bilang dia tahu.

Namun, kurasa semua itu tidak cukup. Kirijou-senpai meminta dia, yang sering berpergian bersamaku, untuk memberikan informasi. Informasi apa? Dia tak tahu tentang semua ini, senpai.

Yang membuatku tidak terima, Kirijou-senpai meminta dia untuk bicara secara rahasia, di kamarnya! Tentu saja aku tidak terima, mana ada perempuan yang tidak keberatan pemuda yang disukainya hanya berdua di kamar seorang perempuan lain? Aku berteriak, tidak!!

Dia tidak boleh mengunjungi kamar Kirijou-senpai, titik! Aku merasakan nafasku memburu. Aku terlalu emosi. Aku langsung berlari ke ruang guru dan protes habis-habisan.

_**And I never thought that I'm so strong**_

_**I stuck on you and wait so long**_

_**But when love comes it cant be wrong**_

Setelah protesku dihentikan olehnya dan Kirijou-senpai, aku langsung berlari pulang. Nafasku tak beraturan dan jantungku berdetak cepat. Badanku gemetar, aku masih merasakan adrenalinku mengalir. Wajahku memerah dan panas. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan sampai seperti itu!

Aku berlari masuk ke rumah dan mengunci kamar. Ibuku langsung bertanya ada apa denganku. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak penasaran –dan khawatir- bila anaknya bertingkah seperti itu tiba-tiba?

Namun aku senang. Aku berhasil mencegah kejadian yang tidak kuinginkan. Apapun yang terjadi aku takkan membiarkan kejadian itu terjadi!

_**Don't ever give up **_

_**Just try and try to get what you want**_

_**Cause love will find the way**_

Karena kejadian itu, kurasa aku harus meminta maaf pada Kirijou-senpai. Aku terlalu emosi hingga membentak seperti itu. Karena, aku memang over protective pada orang yang kusayangi, hingga emosiku bisa meluap. Setelah aku meminta maaf pada Kirijou-senpai –dan untungnya dia mengerti- Aku memintanya untuk datang ke atap sekolah.

Dia datang, dan aku menjelaskan sifatku itu. Dia mengangguk mengerti. Aku senang dia mengerti…

Tunggu, bila aku mengatakan 'orang yang kusayangi' di depannya… 

Apa itu artinya… secara tidak sadar aku…

Sudah menyatakan cinta padanya? Secara langsung?!

Ingin rasanya aku melompat tinggi-tinggi. Aku tak menyangka aku mengatakan itu padanya walau secara tidak sadar. Saat itu juga, wajahku merah padam. Aku langsung menatap kaki ku dan memainkan jariku. Aku langsung kehilangan kata-kata. Sama sepertinya.

Badanku terlalu gemetar sampai aku tak dapat berbicara dengan baik. Aku hanya dapat mengatakan sampai jumpa lalu pergi dari situ.

_**When you love someone; Just be brave to say**_

_**That you want him to be with you**_

_**When you hold your love; Don't ever let it go**_

_**Or you will loose your chance; To make you dreams come true**_

Saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku menguatkan tekadku untuk mengajaknya mampir ke rumah. Seperti biasa, dia menghampiriku ke depan ruang OSIS, lalu menyapaku. Aku terkejut, tentu. Aku masih tak bisa percaya hal yang kulakukan sebelumnya kan?

Namun, kali ini aku dapat berbicara dengan lancar! Seluruh kata tampak meluncur bebas keluar dari mulutku. Dengan sukses aku mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumah.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan kamarku kepada seorang laki-laki. Setelah menyiapkan teh dan kue kering, aku beranjak lalu menghampiri lemari buku. Tanganku mencari-cari benda yang kuinginkan, dan aku menemukannya. Aku berniat memberinya sebuah komik shoujo kesukaanku.

Kenapa? Mungkin dengan begitu dia dapat mengingatku dengan baik. Karena, jalan cintaku ini… Mirip dengan cerita komik.

Namun, semua ini lebih indah daripada cerita komik. Karena ini nyata, bukan fiktif. Aku benar-benar berhasil menghilangkan semua sifatku dan phobiaku. Bahkan, aku berhasil mengatakan 1 kata yang selalu ingin kuucapkan secara langsung.

Aishiteru...

_**When you love someone; Just be brave to say**_

_**That you want him to be with you**_

_**When you hold your love; Don't ever let it go**_

_**Or you will loose your chance; To make you dreams come true**_

**Gaje dan aneh. Itu menurut saia. Kali ini saia malah nyoba-nyoba bikin Fanfic karakter sampingan. Karakter Social Link. Walau saia udah agak lupa dengan story nya Chihiro soalnya lama nggak main…. *dijitak***

**Oh ya, saia sekalian promosi boleh? *Readers: Nggak!!***

***pura2 budeg* Emm… Saia mempublish sebuah fic berbahasa Inggris. Sudah di publish… Mungkin…emm… ada yang berniat memberi…. *Cough*review*cough* ?**

**Oh ya, yang ini juga, saia tunggu reviewnya ya… **

**Arigato Gozaimashita for reading.**

**Special Thanks : Endah & Rhesa for the lovely song.**

**Traesto! *disappears***


End file.
